


Arya x Gendry Week 2018

by WordsDontMeanShit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant- Reunion, Canon Speculation- Reunion Scene, Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Implied Childhood Friends, Marriage, Married Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsDontMeanShit/pseuds/WordsDontMeanShit
Summary: Random unrelated one-shots set for Arya and Gendry following the prompts of AxG week 2018. Set as a Modern AU. Basically lots and lots of fluff.Chapter 1: It's a Sign (July 24th)Arya and Gendry get a sign while discussing names for their baby.Chapter 2: Eavesdropper (July 25th)Gendry overhears a conversation that Arya has about him.Chapter 3: Dancing (July 27th)Arya and Gendry celebrate getting married.Chapter 4: Caught Red-HandedGendry catches Arya behaving oddly.Chapter 5: Eye ContactAnother reunion fic.Chapter 6: Bad Pick Up LinesLommy and Hot Pie bet Gendry that he can't pick up the most beautiful girl in the bar.Unfortunately, I didn't get a chance to do a one-shot for each prompt, but I hope to fill in the rest on a later date.





	1. It's a Sign

**Author's Note:**

> I have no patience and since it is 12:07 am East Coast time, I can officially post this!!! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this very fluffly one-shot. :)

     It was later than usual when Gendry came home from work. He had been held at the office all day with back to back meetings that he didn’t even notice the time go by.

     He opened the front door with a bit of a struggle as he tried to balance his briefcase, keys, and takeout food that he decided to surprise Arya with. She had texted him earlier about specific cravings that she was having for Mediterranean food so Gendry ordered her favorite meal but the owner insisted on adding some new menu items to give to Arya, his best customer.

     Gendry turned on the lights in the living room to find his adorable wife peacefully sleeping, curled up into a ball on the couch. His first instinct was to find her a blanket and wrap her up while letting her sleep some more, but he knew that Arya would be pissed if he didn’t wake her up for food.

Gendry kneeled down in front of her and whispered her name softly.

     Arya just responded with a sleepy “hmmm”. He noticed that Arya tried to turn over on her stomach to get into her favorite sleeping position but her slightly swollen stomach prevented her from doing so. Her content face turned into a frown momentarily as she began to open her eyes to see Gendry’s smiling face. He was amused by how silly she looked in her tired state that she seemed to forget that she was 6 months pregnant.

     Arya began to smile back despite the annoyance she felt a few seconds ago.

     Gendry gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Hey sleepy head, did you eat yet?”

     She shook her head. “I was waiting for you and must have dozed off.” She rubbed her eyes and let out a huge yawn.

     Gendry continued to grin at her. “I got you your favorite meal from Medna’s. And Marco gave you some new menu items on the house, but he expects feedback next time he sees you.”

     Her face lit up at the prospect of her favorite food. Gendry handed her the food while he went to retrieve some plates and utensils.

***** ***** *****

     When they finished eating, Arya rubbed her stomach in a satisfied manner. “Look at my food baby,” she joked pointing at her swollen stomach.

     Gendry chuckled at her silliness. “How is our little wolf doing?”

     Arya pulled up her shirt to reveal her growing bump. She looked at him sternly, “Well, our little wolf takes after its father and behaves more like a bull. It has been stubborn all day and won’t stop doing little flips on my bladder.”

     “I wish that you would let us find out the gender so we can stop calling our baby ‘an it’.”

     Arya frowned slightly, “You know that I don’t want to know because then everyone will start to try to conform our child into gender specific roles before it is even born.”

     “We don’t need to tell anyone, we could just keep it between us.”

     “Please, I know you so I know that you wouldn't be able to keep that a secret.” She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the check, “But I still love you anyway.”

     Gendry looked fake offended, “Well excuse me for spilling the beans that you were pregnant to Rickon as soon as we found out.”

     Arya laughed at her husband’s dramatic expression. “It’s okay. I know how much Rickon scares you.”

     “In my defense, your brother is completely wild and terrifying. He did bite me after he found out that we were dating. Plus, he did corner me at your parents’ annual 4th of July party about why you wouldn’t do any shots with him and why I kept smiling like an idiot.”

     “He’s smart. He knew that I would keep a poker face while you would cave.”

     “You are lucky that I only told Rickon that day since I did want to shout it from the rooftops to share how happy I was. Anyway, we are getting off topic. We should also find out the gender so it will be easier to pick a name for our little wolf.”

     Gendry put his hand on Arya’s still exposed swollen stomach.

     Arya sighed and put her hand on Gendry’s to get his attention. He looked up at her. “I think that I want to name our little wolf after my father.”

     Gendry smiled at her. “That sounds like a great idea. Your father is the best man that I know, he was more of a father to me than my own.” Gendry kept his hand on Arya’s stomach, hoping to feel a kick but so far nothing. “Eddard is a solid name if we have a son, but I’m not sure it works for a girl.”

     Arya playful pushed him though he was sitting like a brick and it didn't affect him one bit. “If we have a daughter, I was thinking Edlyn.” As if on cue, their child decided to grace them with their presence with a little kick where Gendry’s hand was.”  
He smiled fondly, not taking his eyes off of Arya. “I think that it’s a sign that she likes the name Edlyn.”

     “That doesn’t prove that we are having a daughter. Our bullheaded wolf has kicked me nonstop earlier when I was eating broccoli during my lunch break at work. Was it trying to tell me that he or she likes broccoli?”

     Gendry laughed but was adamant that he was correct. “Well, that actually proves that OUR DAUGHTER hates broccoli and wanted you to stop eating that disgusting vegetable.”

     Arya just laughed at her husband’s ridiculousness. “I think that it’s a sign that our baby likes the idea of being named after his or her grandfather.” Another kick was felt at that moment.

     Gendry just continued to smile at Arya as they waited to feel more kicks from their baby. He would be happy either way, though he was convinced that the perfectly timed kick was a sign they were having a daughter. He pictured them having an amazing daughter, who was just like Arya. They would have a daughter that they would call Edlyn after Arya’s father.

***** ***** *****

     Two and a half months later, Gendry held his newborn baby daughter. He marveled over how perfect she was.

     “Hi Edlyn, you are the most perfect baby aren’t you, you are already taking after your mum.”

     Edlyn just looked up at him with his familiar blue eyes. She had a head full of his raven black hair. Though he hoped that the rest of her features would take after Arya.

     Edlyn was swaddled tightly into a green blanket that Sansa had knitted for her. She was yawning and Gendry was trying to rock her to sleep. The nurse had come a few minutes earlier to check on Arya and to take Edlyn to sleep but Gendry didn’t want to part with his daughter that she agreed to give him 15 more minutes.

     Gendry looked between his perfect daughter and his amazing wife, who was sleeping soundly. He continued to whisper loving words to Edlyn until she fell asleep in his arms. He gave both of them a kiss on the forehead. He felt so much love for both of them. He didn’t realize that such a feeling was even possible. His heart was so full of love and he couldn't wait for their families to visit later so they could introduce this amazing bundle of joy to the world.


	2. Eavesdropper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry overhears a conversation that Arya has about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff! Hope you guys enjoy it!! :)

        The movie blasted in the background as Gendry’s eyes fluttered shut for the millionth time that night. They were watching one of Arya’s favorite films that they have seen together a thousand times.

        Arya paused the movie to try to wake up her boyfriend of 6 months. She gently nudged him. “Gendry, wake up. The best part is coming up!”

        He groaned and slightly turned his head, which was resting on Arya’s thighs. A soft mumble escaped his lips, “I’m up” though he didn't move any more or even open his eyes.

        Arya just laughed before continuing to watch the movie by herself and letting Gendry continue to sleep on her lap.

***** ***** *****

        Gendry woke up in a haze. He rubbed his eyes with his fists so that he could see clearly. He looked over to find Arya was no longer on the couch. If Arya wanted to go to sleep in her room, she would have woken him up and made him come with her like she always did. He frowned slightly before getting up and searching for her.

        He headed to her room but stopped in front of the slightly opened door. He hears Arya talking to someone about him. He doesn’t mean to listen, he was about to go back to the couch when he hears Arya say “I think that I’m in love with Gendry.”

        Gendry immediately stops in his tracks. He isn’t surprised that Arya loves him since she shows him everyday through small actions and by allowing him to be with her. Arya had never said those words to him. When he said ’I love you’ to her, she would always respond with a kiss or a smile or a ‘right back at you’. Gendry knew that she loved him even though she had a hard time expressing her feeling especially if she felt vulnerable about them.

        He tuned out the rest of the conversation since he was positively giddy from hearing Arya say that she loves him even if she isn’t able to say it to him yet.

       Gendry went back to the couch and sat there pretending that he didn’t know anything. Though his face had the widest smile on it.

        After a few minutes, Arya sauntered into the living room.

        “You missed the best parts of the movie,” she joked, while taking a seat on his lap.

        He smirked at her and said matter of factly, “That just means that I will have to come over again, and again until I see the whole thing,”

        “Oh really? You think that I would invite you again? You fall asleep during all the movies that we have watched together since we were kids. You are not exactly a good person to watch movies with.” Gendry just smiled and leaned down to kiss her. When they pulled apart, Arya continued, “I know that you heard my call, you aren't exactly swift like a cat like me. You are more like a stampede of bulls when you walk anywhere.”

         He laughed at her comparisons, before attempting to explain, “Well…”

        “It’s okay.” She gave him a reassuring smile, “I’m glad you heard because I do feel that way about you.” Her voice began softer at each word that she whispered the last two words.

         Gendry kissed her and responded back with an “I love you, too”. Maybe she couldn't say the words, but this was enough for him. Just having Arya in his life was enough for him.


	3. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally changed this one-shot so many times because I thought of a million and one ideas and none of them were coming out right... I still feel like it isn't coming out exactly how I want it or the way I originally planned it but I wanted to get the one-shot posted today.
> 
> I hope you guys still enjoy it :)

            “And now presenting for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Stark-Baratheon,” Gendry announced to the empty park, where he and Arya walked together hand in hand.

            The young couple had eloped less than an hour ago in Winterfell's City Hall to avoid the extravagant wedding that Catelyn had started to plan when Arya announced her engagement to Gendry one month ago.

            Arya and Gendry walked to their spot, the hidden gazebo that was surrounded by blue winter roses. The little beaten down gazebo had significant meaning to them because it was the spot where they shared their first kiss. It was the spot where Arya told Gendry that she loves him for the first time. It was the spot where Gendry proposed to her. And now it will be the place where Arya and Gendry will  share their first moments as husband and wife.

            Gendry put down the picnic basket that he had brought to set up a nice little picnic for them. The first thing that he set up was the music by connecting his phone to portal speaker. A playlist that he had created specifically for them began to play softly in the background. Gendry began to shake the champagne bottle to toast their marriage. He popped the cork off and the champagne squirted all over them and the top of the gazebo roof.

            Arya was laughing hysterically as Gendry happily handed her the champagne bottle to start drinking it to prevent it from squirting anyway else. Arya chugged the bottle until the alcohol was no longer foaming up and trying to escape the bottle.

            "We are quite the pair," Arya remarked looked down at their champagne soaked bodies. Her simple white sundress was a bit see through when wet that she was glad that the park was empty during the late autumn afternoon. Though Gendry didn't seem to mind her see-through dress one bit, he quite enjoyed the view. The desire evident in his eyes.

            Gendry took a sip of the champagne before pulling Arya close to him and planting a quick kiss on Arya's lips. His champagne soaked raven black hair was sticking to his face and Arya moved it away so that she could see his brilliant blue eyes.

            "I love you," she whispered to him still in his embrace.

            He beamed a wide smile at her before responding, "I should hope so, you did just marry me."

            She lightly pushed him away, trying to escape his embrace. "You're so stupid," she exclaimed with fondness.

            Gendry held her tighter so she couldn't escape his loving embrace. "You are legally stuck with me, Stark."

            She laughed before retorting, "Not just stupid, but bull-headed."

            "But you love me despite it," he smirked, kissing her check and still holding her tightly in his arms.

            "Be careful husband, I can always divorce you," she joked lightheartedly.

            "Your words wound me, wife," he dramatically expressed before getting a bit serious. He let her out of his loving embrace and looked deeply into her eyes, "I love you too, Arya. Having you in my life is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Sometimes, I wonder how I got so lucky."

            She smiled fondly at the man, who is now her husband. She pulls him into a passionate kiss, no longer wanting any space between them. She wanted their closeness to give him comfort. She pulls away and happily states, "Like you said earlier, you are stuck with me forever and I wouldn't have it any other way."

            Gendry leans in for another passionate kiss, and much to Arya's disappointment, he pulls away from her lips much too soon. "I have something for you."

            "You got me a gift?" Arya surprisingly questions. They had decided to elope rather quickly, when did he had time to get her anything. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple yet elegant wedding band.

            Gendry laughs, "It's not really a gift, but I did make you a wedding band."

            Arya's eyes lit up before momentarily frowning when she recalled there was only one ring. "Where is yours?"

            "Well, we decided to elope rather quickly that I didn't have time to finish mine yet."

            Arya lifted her left hand and allowed Gendry to put the ring on her finger. "Well, husband, we need to get a wedding band on your finger as soon as possible so everyone knows that you are a taken man."

            He chuckles at her words but agrees, "Absolutely, I want everyone to know that I am yours and only yours.

            Arya smiles fondly at his words while she admires the ring especially the little details such as the engraved writing that simply wrote their hyphenated name: Stark-Baratheon

            "It's beautiful, thank you for making this, Mr. Stark-Baratheon."

            "Anything for you my wife, Mrs. Stark-Baratheon."

            They momentarily let the day's events sink in as they continue to smile fondly at each other.

            Without taking his eyes off of Arya, Gendry makes their soft background music a bit louder. He extends his hand out to Arya.

            "May I have this dance, m'lady?"

            "Don't call me that," Arya replies, while extending her hand to accept the dance.

            "Pardons," Gendry smirks before correcting himself, "Then may I have this dance, wife?"

            Arya doesn't reply. She quietly laughs to herself as she rests her hand on Gendry's shoulder. They sway to the music. Gendry holds Arya tightly moving gently to the soft music being played. It is not a fancy dance or even a passionate one. It is a loving dancing of two people who just want to be in each other's arms.

            Nothing else is said. Nothing else needs to be said during this moment as they dance together for the first time as husband and wife. The first dance of many that they will share because being in each other's embrace was home for both of them.

 


	4. Caught Red-Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry catches Arya behaving oddly.

            Arya stared at the timer on her cell phone. _How did only 1 minute pass?_ She looked down at the pregnancy test that she had just taken and then back at the timer.

            She sat down staring at the stick placed on the bathroom floor. Timer. Test. Timer. Test.

            The box said the results would appear after five minutes. _Why was time passing so slowly._

            "Arya?" Gendry's voice echoed throughout their house. She looked up and panicked, no longer paying attention to the timer or pregnancy test. _Fuck, what was Gendry doing back? He literally just left to see the guys for some beers._

            Arya quickly turns on the shower and shouted, "In the shower, babe."

            "I think I left my phone in the bathroom, I'm just gonna grab it."

            The door knob slowly turns and Arya silently curses herself for not locking the door. She quickly steps on the test trying to hide it. She unintentionally uses too much force in her step, resulting in the test cracking in half.

            She tries to mask the cracking sound by talking, "So what are you doing home?"

            He looked at her oddly, "Forgot my phone," He repeats, "Didn't I just told you?"

            "Right, yes..." She spots his phone and points it out to him, "There's your phone. So... You should gr-"

            Gendry interrupts her unusual behavior, "Okay, what are you up to?" He looks down at her feet, letting her know that he saw her hide something under her foot.

            "I'm not up to anything," Arya says innocently.

            Gendry just laughs at her innocent voice, "I literally caught you red-handed. You are not as sneaky as you think."

            He was smirking at her.

            She faked being offended, "I am very sneaky, I just let my guard down because someone left the house and was supposed to be gone all night."

            Gendry just looked at her amused, "You gonna lift your leg or am I gonna have to pick you up to move you out of the way?"

            "You wouldn't dare," Arya stated with a smirk on her face.

            "Wouldn't I?"

            "Fine, you win."

            He beamed at her. Arya lifted her foot so Gendry could grab the broken test while she turned off the shower water.

            She turns back to face him. His face expressed so much love toward her. His eyes were shining.

            "Arya," He said her name with such affection. "Why didn't you say anything? We could have done this together."

            She gave him a sincere look. "I didn't want to get your hopes up just in case I wasn't."

            Gendry gave her a hug and kissed her temple. He just held her, not wanting to let go. "We are in this together no matter what." He let go of her and seriously stated, "Plus if you aren't pregnant, then we will just continue to have lots of fun as we try to get you pregnant." He gave her a wink.

            Arya grinned at his words. "Sounds like a plan."

 

***** ***** *****

 

            Gendry never ended up going out to meet Hot Pie and Lommy for beers. Instead he and Arya ordered food and decided to a movie together. Arya drank lots of water so she would need to pee and could take another test.

            "You know what drink always makes me have to pee?"

            Gendry chuckled, "Too bad, beers might be off limits for the next few months."

            "For you, too. Like you said, we are in this together," she smiled wildly at him.

            He smiled widely while shaking his head to himself. "Absolutely, alcohol free zone."

            Arya went into the bathroom to pee on the stick. When she was done, she brought out the test with her and placed it on coffee table.

            Despite their best efforts to distract each other, both of their eyes kept wandering to the test to see the results that they decided to leave the room so they wouldn't stare. They sat in the kitchen with some tea.

            When the 5 minute alarm rang, they both raced to grab the test first though it wasn't really a contest since Arya was always faster.

            She looked at the two lines that signified that she was indeed pregnant. She beamed the biggest smile at Gendry. "You're gonna be such a great dad."

            "You're?"

            She nodded her head, still beaming at him.

            He pulled her into a hug and kisses the top of her head. "I love you so much."

            "I love you, too," she answers into his shoulder, content having him hold her and the future child that she was carrying.


	5. Eye Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another possible reunion scene between Arya and Gendry.

            Arya advanced toward Brienne with Needle in her left hand. She lunged while Brienne seemed to block her advances. Arya twirled around using the skills that Syrio had taught her to get out of Brienne's grip.

            The two women continued to train. Watching them fight was like watching a choreographed dance. Their swords would dance with sudden hits and be blocked by their opponent. They had serious expressions on their faces but you could see their eyes smiling as they trained and fought against another skilled woman.

            While Arya dodged Brienne's latest advance, she noticed Jon walking with two other men. She recognized the older man as Ser Davos. She had met him the previous day when Jon had finally returned back to Winterfell. She recognized the other man as well, but she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. She gazed at the familiar face from her past of a boy that she once knew to the man that was standing and speaking with her brother.

            Arya continued to stare completely forgetting about her sparring with Brienne. Arya stood their gaping with her mouth open with a shocked expression. Bystanders and other folks in the courtyard expressed worry as Arya stood there despite the sword that was advancing toward her. Luckily, Brienne was able to stop the next blow towards Arya's head that she was too distracted to block.

            "Lady Arya, are you well?" Brienne was concerned with that Arya suddenly stopped fighting without warning. Arya didn't respond, she was too distracted that she wasn't able to focus on anything else around her.

            Jon was looking at Arya with a worried expression as well. What could have distracted Arya so much that she would stop training so suddenly without warning her sparring partner. He glanced at Ser Davos when he noticed that Arya was staring in their specific direction.  Gendry turned to see where Jon was looking and was overcome by the same expression that Arya had. His mouth seemed to drop down to the ground as they made eye contact. He placed his hand over his mouth in shock.

            Arya and Gendry stared into each other's eyes from a distance. Neither one of them moving until Arya suddenly began sprinting toward her old friend while Gendry watched the scene unfold in front of him in slow-motion.

            Jon and Ser Davos watched as Arya ran toward them until she leapt into Gendry's arms. Arya and Gendry embraced each other tightly.

            "You came to Winterfell?"

            "If I knew that you were here, I would have came a lot sooner." Gendry smiled sadly, not letting go of Arya.

            "None of that matters now. All that matters is that you are here now."

            The pair continued to embrace each other, happy to discover that the other is alive and well because nothing else mattered in that moment.


	6. Bad Pick Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lommy and Hot Pie bet Gendry that he wouldn't be able to land the most beautiful woman in the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in forever and an idea finally sparks so hopefully I will finish the last one-shot before AxG Week 2019. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one-shot.

“Gendry could go out with any woman that he wants. Have you seen him?” Lommy stated as Gendry’s friends continued to discuss his love life or lack thereof.

            “He could if his grumpy personality didn’t scare the ladies away,” Hot Pie added.

            “Guys, I’m sitting right here,” Gendry reminded his friends, who were talking about him as if he wasn’t even there.

            “We are trying to help you out,” Lommy clarified, “You have been single for so long, and we just want you to be happy like us.”

            “How can I not be happy with great friends like you,” Gendry joked before responding more seriously, “I’m happy enough.”

            “You would be a lot happier if you were getting laid,” Lommy retorted, “I bet you can’t pick up the prettiest girl in the bar.”

            Gendry looked around. “There aren’t any pretty ladies here.”

            “What ‘bout her?” Hot Pie asked, eyeing the woman, who just entered the bar.

            Gendry glanced at the door and saw the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid his eyes on. He was surprised when he realized that he knew the woman- though the last time that he saw her, she looked very different. She was a scrawny little girl, who was always covered in dirt with her short hair sticking out in every direction. She was currently a grown woman, who has grown into the beauty that she tended to hide behind sweat and dirt when they were younger.

            “How much would you bet me? Gendry inquired, suddenly interested in the bet. He didn’t give away the fact that he knows the woman ordering a drink at the bar, or that they had actually known each other for years.

            “I’ll bet you, $100,” Lommy confidently declared.

            “I’ll match that,” Hot Pie added, “because I know you won’t be able to land her with your sour personality.”

            His friends both placed $100 each on the table to show him that they were serious.

            Gendry stood up and slowly approached Arya. She continued to drink her vodka on the rocks, not noticing him approach. Gendry leaned down and whispered in her ear,” My buddies bet me that I wouldn’t be able to pick up the most beautiful person in the bar,” he paused before adding, “so what should we do with the money?”

            “Does that line ever work for you?” Arya asked, not bothering to turn around. Gendry chuckled to himself before Arya continued, “You could have tried a more original pick-up line like ‘Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again.’”

            Gendry smirked at her reply. “I never tried this line before, but yours wouldn’t have worked considering I’m an old friend that you have known for years.”

            Arya finally turned around. Gendry smiled as she exclaimed his name, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly and winked at Lommy and Hot Pie, whose mouths dropped in disbelief.

            Gendry turned his attention back to Arya. “So how you adjusting to life in King’s Landing?” Jon had told him that his youngest sister was moving there for Uni- Gendry made sure to reach out and told her that if she ever needed anything, he would be just a phone call away.

            Arya talked about how different living in King’s Landing was, but she was excited to live in and explore a new city while she studies history.

            They talked until Arya finished her drink. “I haven’t eaten dinner yet; you should join me so we can finish catching up.”

            “Okay, let me pay for your drink though since I wasn’t kidding about the bet. I will win $200 if you and I leave her together.”

            Arya laughed, but went along with it so that he could win the money. Gendry paid for her drink before getting up and taking her hand. They walked to Hot Pie and Lommy’s table, where Gendry grabbed the $200 before winking one more time at his friends before leaving the bar with Arya.

            “I expect you to pay for dinner with that money since I did help you win it after all.”

            “As m’lady commands,” Gendry said, calling her by his old nickname for her.

            They walked to his car in silence, still holding hands. Gendry walked toward the passenger side to open the door for Arya when she whispered his name so softly. He turned to face her and Arya leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss him. He was shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly and gladly returned her kiss. Gendry didn’t care that it felt wrong as he reminded himself that he is kissing his best friend’s youngest sister, but Gendry quickly pushed those thoughts aside as Arya’s tongue explored his mouth.

            “Dinner can wait,” Arya mumbled, barely pulling away from their kiss to say that. Gendry quickly unlocked the car with Arya quickly climbing on top of him. Their clothes were discarded almost immediately after closing the door. Gendry definitely agreed; dinner could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always put a smile on my face. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting feedback so feel free to leave comments and kudos. :)


End file.
